Golden Boy of Gotham
by Dossypet
Summary: ADOPTED FROM siblingloveF2! The team is trying to infiltrate a drug group, but to join they need to kidnap the Golden Boy of Gotham but is the gang boss really what he seems or is he so much more personal to robin. NO SLASH Canon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Robin was in bed, at the Wayne manor, trying to fall asleep after his nightmare. He kept seeing his parents, the flying Grayson's, falling to their deaths. It was about eight thirty at night but Dick was trying to catch up on sleep that he lost from the mission with Batman trying to capture Ivy the night before. Suddenly his phone rang. The caller's ID said Artemis Crock. Artemis was a girl at school that he tutored for calculus; she was also a member of his team Young Justice. Although she didn't know that he was Robin.

"Hello?" Robin yawned.

"Hey Dick, I need some help with my calculus homework. Can you come over?" Artemis asked.

"Sure, I'll be over soon." he said groggily. Dick rolled out of bed with a sigh. Grabbing his backpack he headed to the garage where his bike was.

As he walked up to her room door he heard voices that sounded oddly like his team. That's odd; Dick thought to himself, Artemis tries to keep the secret identity. Must be my imagination. "Artemis you there?" Dick voiced worriedly.

2 hours before teams POV

The team, minus robin, were called into the mission room for a new mission from Batman.

"Where's Robin?" Wally asked zipping up next to the Caped Crusader.

"Robin was tired so I sent him to bed." Batman said flatly

"You or Agent A?" Wally pointed out, raising eyebrow.

"Agent A," Batman sighed defeated. "Your mission will be to get into this group to gather Intel so we can infiltrate it. The boss of this groups name is Phil Golding. Do whatever test he gives you; make sure to inform me of the test." Batman stated.

1 hour later

The team had with the help of visual aiding technology and Miss Martin's powers disguised themselves to look like the everyday left of the street kids. Batman had found through word on the street that Phil Golding had been looking for a couple street rats to do his bidding. Teens were often seen and ignored. Batman sent them the coordinates for the supposed meeting place, an abandoned ware house.

Kid Flash shoved the door aside and called out. "Hello? Anyone here? Heard there was someone paying for jobs."

"So you runts want to get into this group eh" a voice asked.

"Yes we do," Kalder answered, squinting in the dim light.

"Okay, but first you need a test, so you prove how reliable you really are." The voice stepped out into the light with a grin and five men flanking him carrying guns. "You can call me Golding, Phil Golding." He continued with a chuckle. "so your test is to grab the Golden Boy of Gotham, which should be easy for a bunch of tough street kids like yourselves." Phil sneered, looking them up and down.

'That's Richard Grayson from my school, he tutors me in Calculus. I feel bad that he has to get involved, he got kidnapped by the Joker a couple weeks ago.' Artemis said over the mind link.

'He'll be fine; we'll protect him without his knowledge. Batman and the Justice League will prevail before anything happens to him. Using Artemis as a cover, we can get him out of his house. Kid inform Batman of our test' .Kalder answered in the mind link.

"It'll be a piece of cake." Wally grinned cracking his knuckles to put on a show.

"Good, then get out of my sight," Tossing them a disposable flip phone he continued, Call this once you have him." Phil growled.

AT THE BATCAVE

Batman didn't like it one bit, his ward was kidnapped enough of the time, but for him to let it happen? Could he really do that with a clear conscience? Bruce sighed, a tug of war of emotions playing inside him. It would be fine as long as he swooped in before anything bad happed right? With that in mind Batman confirmed Kid's request to continue.

Present time

"Artemis you there?" Dick asked quizzically through the door.

"Places every one," Artemis spoke through the mind link, " Come in Dick, the door's open."

"Artemis your mom said you finished your calculus homework hours ago what do you… Ahummp." Dick started as Wally hurriedly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry Dick, but we need you for something," Wally whispered in his friend's ear as Wally brought him to a chair and tried unsuccessfully to gently set Dick down on it. Dick kicked Wally in the knee so Wally would let go. Thankfully for the team Wally didn't let go but he did loosen his grip. Dick took that chance and slipped Wally hand off his mouth.

"What are you guys doing?" Dick hissed through his teeth

"I apologize but you must trust us, we need your help for a mission." Kalder said hesitantly to Dick.

"I've been kidnapped by supervillains but this is a new low!" Dick laughed mirthlessly. "You guys can't keep me here! I'm leaving!" With that Dick tried to dart around Miss Martin only to have a flying wall come tackle him. He was quickly swept off his feet and hitting his head.

"Superboy!" Artemis said angrily, "we don't want him hurt!" To which Superboy only grunted with a shrug.

"Maybe a little too late now," Wally said wincing for his friend," let's tie him up." soon they had him bound hand and foot as well as blindfolded and gagged.

"Call Phil that we have him," Kalder said to Kid Flash. They were soon on their way back to the warehouse with one boy wonder gagged and out for the count.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dick woke up he didn't move or make any sign that he was awake. He moved his hands slightly and felt them tied tightly to a chair. His feet were also tied to the chair. He moved his tongue to lick his lips and felt duct tape circling his head. He opened his eyes to darkness. 'Great I'm blindfolded too' he thought to himself sarcastically

" I know you are awake Dick. Listen, I'm sorry but we need you for this, there's no other way. I promise nothing will happen to you, please just trust us." Artemis whispered to him. He lifted his head at that. He started struggling trying to find any give in the rope. He felt the light of day go out as if they had entered a building. Listening closely, he heard shuffling feet all around him, alerting him of his team member's presence.

"How is he?" Kalder asked.

"Fine, he just woke up," Artemis answered.

"Do you want me to add him to the mind link," M'gann asked quietly, "It might be less stressful, I can feel your fear."

"Yes," Kalder answered her.

"Okay it is set up" M'gann said.

'Artemis here.' 'Aqualad here.' 'Kid Flash is here baby.' 'grunt' 'Zatanna' 'Rocket' 'Dick Grayson unwillingly here.'

'What are you planning to do with me?" Dick asked through the mind link.

'We are the Young Justice team, and we are joining a drug group to gather Intel so that the Justice League can infiltrate it. The only way we could join was to kidnap you and bring you to Phil' Artemis answered. It wasn't that Dick didn't trust his team, it's just that after being knocked out, tied up, and kidnapped, Dick felt like his safety wasn't number one on the priority list. Now he had this Phil guy to worry about. Probably some low down drug skunk nothing to worry about. If he was Robin he could probably take the guy out with a single kick. Unfortunately Dick was not in his alter ego Robin, so there was nothing to be done except trust his team with his life.

'If they get me murdered, I'm going to kill them." Thought Dick.

"Thanks for the input, We'll kindly remember that.' Kid Flash replied sarcastically.

' Okay, okay. Down to business. Two questions. One; who is this Phil guy and two; why isn't robin with you?' Dick thought smugly

'Phil is the boss of this gang and Robin was needed by Batman.' Megan answered. Dick would have smiled if he didn't have duct tape across his mouth. Needed by Batman indeed. Speaking of Batman, Dick wondered if he knew where his little bird partner was at this moment. Probably, Batman knew all. Dick decided that if he ever lived this out, he would have a little talk with Bruce about telling him when he was going to be abducted by his friends. Suddenly a new voice called out, a voice that curled around Dick like smoke until it suffocated him.

"Ah so you got him, good job kiddies." a male voice with obvious glee. Dick stiffened suddenly then started flailing.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Anyone but **him**! Please! No! You have to let me go!" Dick begged practically screaming. "He shouldn't be here! He's in jail! I brought him to justice!"  
He was suddenly met with bright lights as someone took of the blindfold.

"Hello Grayson." The man said smoothly. Blinking away the black spots, Dick was met with the face of his worst enemy, Tony Zucco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys soooooo sorry for taking forever! I kinda have no freetime whatsoever so that's fantastic! BUT I am horribly sick right now so I figured why not give it an update? Sorry don't know how long this is going to be because it hurts to breath. ANYHOO don't forget to rate and review! Love you all! 3**

"Dude! Calm down!" Wally thought, in hopes of trying to stop Dick hurting himself. Which as you guessed worked so well. Dick kept jerking away, eyes never leaving Tony's face. The rest of the team seemed frozen, not sure what to do.

"Calm down my pretty, little pet!" Tony cooed, reaching out and stroking Dick's hair and running his hand down his face. "Such a pretty thing," he said with a sigh "Too bad I have to kill you!" Jumping forward with laughter that rivaled the joker, Tony tried to bring down his switchblade on Dick. Luckily for Dick, Superboy had enough sense to step in from of him, properly protecting him from any harm. " **WHAT** do you think you're doing!?" Tony screeched. He looked around Superboy at Dick's now shivering form.

"This was never part of the deal." Conner growled, "You never said anything about killing him."

"Oh oh oh! Is that how you're going to be?" Tony snared. He suddenly flinched back eyes narrowing. "What? What? But I want-" He interrupted his thought quickly, scowling at the team.

"This guy's nuttier than a pack of squirrels!" Wally thought through the mind link.

"Never mind that now, we have to try to get Dick out of here." Thought Artemis guiltily. Poor Dick was a mess. Tears were streaming down his face, his arms and legs were rubbed raw where the rope was tied, and he was shaking from either shock or the cold, Artemis wanted to bet both. This would not bode well for her social life at school either if he talked at all, but that was a selfish thought so she quickly waved it off.

"YOU wanted to work for ME." Tony thundered, "YOU don't get to tell ME'S what's to do!" His voice was slightly slurred and Artemis realized with a start that he smelled very strongly of alcohol. "Sommmme body better's put you'se is your place!" He snarled tipping forward and trying to throw a punch at Conner, which went as well as expected. A second later Tony Zucco was thrown across the room. His backup gun man snarled, jumping up from the table where they had been quietly playing cards a moment before and stood ready to put a bullet in the person who dared throw THE Tony Zucco. "WAIT YOU DUMMIES!" came the strangled cry among smashed boxes. "I could use someone who packs a punch likes that." Suddenly smiling and seeming to have forgotten any previous disagreements, Tony came tipsily sauntering back to the team. "I like your maxi, and your punch even better kid. OK. You're hired." The team did silent cheers before looking at the problem at hand, namely Dick Grayson-Wayne.

 **Sorry For the short Chapter but like I said, I'm dead :) Also sorry if it is trash cause I'm trash right now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed before! Bless your hearts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DAWWWW GUYS! You made my day! All those awesome things you said! I can't stop smiling! Sooo I'm trying to write another chapter HOPEFULLY longer than the last one. : ) Thanks for the reviews! Bless your hearts! 3**

Back in the Batcave, Bruce was pacing. He had't felt ok with letting the team take Dick but the need for the mission had pulled through. He felt like a terrible father. He probably was a terrible father, who let their son get kidnapped by their own plan? Batman froze. If something happened to Dick it would be entirely his fault. There were too many unknowns and dangers. Who cares about missions! His son was in danger! Groaning because of his ability to throw Dick into danger, Bruce threw his cowl back on and climbed into the batmobile making it roar off at a quicker pace than he thought was safe.

The team seemed to be in trouble. In no way would they let Dick get hurt, but they had to complete this mission, the league was counting on them! Worryingly enough though, because of the mental stress pouring off Dick, M'gann had to drop the mental link. Tony of course was not making it easy for the young superheroes.

"Boys throw Mr. Grayson into that one room that I never use anymore." Tony grunted happily, thinking his troubles were finally leaving. It seemed to the team that there wasn't much they could do, so they looked worriedly as Tony's Gunmen picked up Dick bridal style and carried him off to a staircase that they had not seen before. Tony then walked to the pile of crates, the ones he hadn't been smashed through and picked up a flask. After taking a huge swig he made a huge grin and beckoned the team deeper inside. "ALLLLLRIGHT." Tony belched, "I want you's and uhh you's to start loading those crates into that room back's there." He said pointing at Kaldur' and Superboy flicking his hand to a room off to the side. "Ahh gee what to do with you's pretty ladies." He grinned, slightly tilting off to the side. Artemis tried not to snort at the look on Wally's face when he was included in the grouping of "pretty ladies."

"I'm going to try to find Dick and get him out of here. You two try to distract him." Before they could blink kid flash was gone with well, a flash. The two girls quickly glanced up to see that Tony did not even seem to see the sudden disappearance of the redhead. Artemis took a big breath and wink at Miss M.

"We sure are glad you're letting us stay here are we Missy?" Artemis purred with what she hoped with a flirty tone. She didn't really do flirty. Luckily for her sanity Miss M caught on quickly and was a natural sweetheart.

"Oh.. Yes! Very glad!" She glanced quickly back at Artemis who made a shooing motion. Understanding Miss M started walking to the left, heading towards Tony. "It's definitely cold out and we're so glad to be staying somewhere warm… um.. with someone…nice?" She struggled out, trying to make it not sound like a question, "like you!" M'gann quickly went on to claim his attention. Tony ate up the attention like the drunk pervert he was. Behind him he could have never noticed Artemis slowly bringing up a long board. Tony grinned harder swaying on his feet and took a huge swig. Just as he was about to reach out and grab M'gann, Artemis gave a CRACK and down he went. The girls quickly high fived all the while laughing about the man who was going to have one heck of a headache when he woke up.

Kid Flashed zoomed down the stairs, glancing into each of the rooms, seeing one with the gunmen in it relaxing, and another that looked like a master bedroom, until he found one at the end that was locked. He sped his hand molecules up until the doorknob popped off. He quickly shoved the door open and found, nothing.

"Well that was disappointing." Taking a look around the room he realized that Dick was probably here at some point, seeing as there was rope fragments, and was that blood? Shaking his head Wally Raced back to the other rooms to see if he had missed something.

Glancing back into the hub where the gunmen where sitting he realized there was a door on the other side of the room.

"Awe that's just not fair!" Wally huffed. There was no way he was getting across the room without being seen, unless…

Gathering his courage Wally backed down the hallway and started running. Soon he was running up the wall and on the ceiling! He ran over the goon's heads and shoved his body into the vent. With a grin he popped the next grate off, then dropped into the room. He kept congratulating himself until he looked around and saw something he never wanted to see.

Dick was chained up against a wall and he was looking horrible with his head hanging down, his skin was ghost white, and he had gashes that were bleeding, and bruises that were bright blue. It looked like the gunmen hadn't been too careful when bringing Dick down her.

Wally felt something pool at the bottom of his stomach, two things actually, guilt and anger. He felt horrible for making Dick go through all this, and he felt anger at the people who would dare to do something like this. Suddenly his suit started beeping, telling him he had a call from Batman. "What is it Bats?" Wally murmured, untying Dick while he talked.

"Wally, you need to get everyone out of that warehouse now."

"What? Batman we're doing our best, I don't think-"

"Kid you don't understand, it was all a trap! There is a bomb that's going to go off in less than five minutes. I don't know how much time you have left." Wally then heard several crashes. "You need to get everyone out, I can't contact the team, I think there is something blocking radio signals."

Wally froze for a second. How long had they been in there already? Shaking his head Wally took a deep breath, "You can count on me Batman."

 **Whoo! What's going to happen! Love you guys! Hope this chapter is better now that I'm better! ;) Don't forget to review! 3**


End file.
